


Stitches Means it's Real

by graphicChibi (spontaneous_chibi), valiantblueknight



Series: The History of Alternus [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aftermath, Beforus Ancestors, Beforus and Alternia Both Exist, Chucklevoodoos, Everyone Needs A Hug, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mind Control, Multi, Psychological Torture, Sadstuck, Torture, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 07:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11573484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spontaneous_chibi/pseuds/graphicChibi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/valiantblueknight/pseuds/valiantblueknight
Summary: Archiver's N0tes 001When 48 players are all0wed int0 the same universe, terrible things are sure t0 happen. Herein is c0ntained the first part 0f the l0ng and terrible st0ry 0f a universe referred t0 as Alternus.We'll f0cus this part 0f 0ur retelling 0n Mituna Capt0r, Kurl0z Makara, and the grues0me fate that awaits them b0th at the hands 0f the Grand Highbl00d. The fate that I believe, t0 be the beginning 0f 0ur st0ry and the catalyst f0r all future events.





	Stitches Means it's Real

#### 

Archiver's L0gs 001 ----- 0n the subject 0f Timelines

I'm sure y0u, dear readers, are by n0w intimately familiar with the c0ncept 0f timelines and branching p0ssibilities. (If, 0f c0urse, these w0rds are reaching the c0rrect place. If they are n0t, pray ign0re this message in its entirety.) In the grand scheme 0f the multiverse, each timeline is really such an astr0n0mically small piece t0 the larger puzzle, that I 0ften w0nder if writing these tales d0wn is at all w0rth my time.

Then I realize, 0f c0urse, that time t00 is meaningless and whatever I ch00se t0 d0 with my infinite years is entirely up t0 me. And I d0n't believe these st0ries are a waste in the slightest.

Y0u all are pr0bably used t0 a simple, straightf0rward timeline 0f twenty f0ur. Twelve ancest0rs, twelve descendants, n0 matter which way they are 0riented. This, as y0u pr0bably kn0w, is the standard. There are few timelines that deviate fr0m this particular n0rm, and I am very happy that this exact versi0n 0f myself ended up 0n this exact versi0n 0f Alternia. (And Bef0rus, but we’ll get t0 that later.)

Whatever circumstances (whether y0u call it fate, destiny, 0r a cruel j0ke 0f the g0ds) decided t0 thr0w n0t twelve, n0t twenty f0ur, but f0urty eight players int0 0ne cac0ph0n0us disaster 0f a timeline, I'd like t0 tip my hat t0 them. What they have created is a diverse and interesting r0ster 0f characters that create a hist0ry I believe t0 be nearly entirely unique. Where descendants c0me bef0re ancest0rs, where players are swapped and killed and t0rmented seemingly at the whimsy 0f the multiverse.

This is the st0ry I plan t0 bring y0u 0ver the c0urse 0f my writings.

I d0 have t0 warn y0u, h0wever, that this tale is n0t f0r the faint 0f heart, n0r d0es it have a happy ending. Alternias rarely d0. It is, h0wever, interesting. And f0r that reas0n I plan 0n rec0unting every grues0me detail, thr0ugh my 0wn findings and interviews with the spirits 0f the many players that are inv0lved. There will be death. T0rture. Suicide. War. Rape. H0rrible acts, which until n0w have n0t been pr0perly d0cumented. The characters that y0u have c0me t0 l0ve, and characters that y0u will eventually empathize with, pr0bably all have h0rrific fates at the hands 0f the twisted g0d wh0 br0ught this universe int0 existence.

But. If y0u stick with me, I pr0mise y0u a truer retelling than any 0ther auth0r c0uld h0pe t0 bring t0 light. Whether y0u are reading this 0n the leatherb0und b00k in which I'm inscribing it, 0r 0n a chiseled st0ne slab, 0r 0n a magic b0x with wires and lights and the inf0rmati0n 0f the entire w0rld at y0ur fingertips, please.

Enj0y. 0u0

-The Archiver ♈


End file.
